moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Matarion
"Porzućcie nadzieję, bo po cóż wam ona, '' Pogodzcie się ze śmiercią z rąk Matariona"thumb|Matarion podczas I bitwy o podziemia Cytadeli'' ''-''fragment Marszu zgnilizny Matarion- najemnik na usługach Rzeczpospolitej warszawskiej, dowódca Zgniłych Kosynierów, pacjent zero wirusa niczszczyciela. Historia Preludium Matarion urodził się w 187 PZ (nazwisko oraz pochodzenie imienia są nieznane) we wschodnich rubieżach tuneli. już w wieku 10 lat służył w wojsku, głównie jako kurier i amunicyjny, ale służył. W wieku 15 lat został pełnoprawnym żołnierzem w Korpusach zniszczenia, lecz w czasie rewolucji przemysłowej rozpoczętej przez Teslów przerzucił się do gildi szabrowników. To właśnie parając się tą robotą, w wieku 32 lat, natrafił na zapieczętowany cmentarz ofiar zaraz jakie przywiodła do Warszawy horda Belzebuba. Podczas szabru tegoż miejsca został zainfekowany uśpionym i zmutowanym wirusem nazwanym pózniej Niszczycielem, ze względu na to co robił z ciałem zainfekowanego. Dwa dni po tym dostał ataku mdłości i gorączki, następnego dnia w jedo kończyny wdała się gangrena, a tam gdzie gangreny nie było postępowała martwica. Wtedy zaopiekował się nim jego przyjaciel Tyfus (imię to przybrał pózniej, a jego wcześniejsze jest nieznane). Pakował w niego masę ziół i leków, które zakupił ze wspólnych oszczędności. Jednakże stan Matariona wciąż się pogarszał, aż w końcu, piątego dnia, kiedy to smród zgnilizny zmuszał Tyfusa do noszenia maski p-gaz, Matarion stracił przytomność. W rozpaczonego Tyfusa uderzyło jeszcze coś- gorączka i mdłości. Dwa dni pozniej Matarion obudził się nie czując żadnego bólu i pełny nowych sił. Nie zdążył jednak zastanowić się nad tym co go spotkało, gdyż dostrzegł gorączkującego Tyfusa. Przez następne 3 dni zajmował się nim najlepiej jak mógł mimo, że nie zostało zbyt wiele leków. Kiedy Tyfus stracił świadomość Matarion, z nerwów, nie był w stanie mysleć. Dopiero gdy jego przyjaciel się obudził zaczeli zastanawiać się nad tym co im się przydarzyło. Szybko zorientowali się, że nie czują żadnego bólu, a ich ciała mimo, iż były całkowicie złożone z martwej, gnijącej tkanki oblepiającej kości, były niesamowicie silne. Nie odczuwali zmęczenia, głodu, pragnienia. Kiedy zorientowali się, że mogą nosić na barach olbrzymie ciężary ich myśli zeszły na jeden tor- stworzyć jak najcięższe pancerze dla ich obu. Było to z ich strony dość dziecinne zachowanie. Za pomocą pośrednika, którego poinformowali o swojej przypadłości ( o tak jakoś wyglądał ), zamienili cały swój dobytek na materiały potrzebne do budowy i książki traktujące o mechanice i inżynierii. Kiedy to już skończyli konstrukcje pancerzy, zorientowali się, że sprzedali również swoją broń... Z pozostałych surowców zbudowali sobie kosy. Wiedząc, że nie mogą już chodzić między ludzmi, by nikogo więcej nie zarazić udali się na swego rodzaju wygnanie. W służbie Rzeczpospolitej Przez dwa lata włóczyli się po opuszczonych tunelach i powierzczni. I choć nie wiadomo co wtedy robili, wiadomo że Husaria zaczęła się nimi interesować i dostali propozycje pracy dla Ojczyzny. Obydwoje zgodzili się. Pierwszą walką w której mieli zademonstrować swoje umiejętności była I bitwa o podziemia Cytadeli. Matarion i Tyfus dostali zadanie samotnego ataku z głównego wejścia na powierzchni podczas gdy szturmowcy Rzeczpospolitej atakowali z wydrążonych tuneli we wschodniej części podziemi. Plan ten zakładał, że zarażeni wprowadzą w szeregi Opętanych chaos, który ułatwi działania Korpusów. Matarion wraz z towarzyszem mieli ruszyć podziemiami na zachód, by zminimalizować ryzyko zakażenia oddziałów Rzeczpospolitej. Kiedy żołnierze plagi przebili się do podziemi i staneli do walki z Opętanymi w ciasnych korytarzach w pełni uwolnili swój potencjał. Mutanty, czesto zmuszone przez ciasnote tuneli do walki jeden na jednego, gineły dziesiątkami cięte ostrzami kos, łamane stalowymi rękawicami, miażdżone stalowymi buciorami lub rozsmarowywane między ścianą, a pancerzem zarażonych. Bestie, które dawały radę drasnąć czekał niemały zawód. Pancerze Matariona i Tyfusa były wytrzymałe, z łączeń wypływał gęsty, piękący śluz, z dziur sączył się smród, który obezwładniał co bardziej wyczulonych opętanych, a rany, choćby i najgłębsze, w żaden sposób nie przejmowały żołnierzy plagi. Inteligętni Opętani błyskawicznie tracili inicjatywę, a ich bezrozumni braci znalezli się na skraju wyginięcia. Matarion i Tyfus walczyli bez wytchnienia przez następne kilka godzin i mimo egzekwowania odgórnego planu natrafili na 12-osobowy oddział szturmowców. Przemianę przeżyło tylko dwoje. Jednym z nich była Cholera- dziewczyna przezywana tak ze względy na swój charakter. To właśnie od niej wzieła się krótka tradycja nazywania nowych zarażonych nazwami chorób, to właśnie wtedy Tyfus przybrał swe imię. Drugim delikwentem był Mór- sadysta, który po bolesnej przemianie stał się jeszcze bardziej brutalny. W takim składzie Zgniłych Kosynierów uczestniczył w XIV bitwie pod Pragą i "Kontrprzejęciu", z biegiem lat wzbogacając się o nowych członków. W 289 PZ w czasie "Rzezi bielańskiej" Kosynierzy liczyli sobie 47 członków. Obecnie w 300 PZ Matarion lezy bez sił na łożu śmierci, ciężko raniony przez Olbrzymiego Opętanego. Wydaje się, że jego dni są policzone, a władze niedługo przejmie Tyfus. Charakter i Wygląd Jak większość zakażonych wyjątkowym wirusem, Matarion jest ponurym cynikiem, na wskutek traumy spowodowanej bólem jaki przeszedł podczas przemiany. Rzadko się odzywa, a jego odpowiedzi są zwięzłe, krótkie i nigdy nie wywołują pozytywnych uczuć. Nigdy nie zdejmuje swojego pancerza i jedyną widoczną częścią jego ciała jest głowa, która wygląda nadzwyczaj dobrze. Jego skóra jest pomarszczono i ( w przeciwieństwie do reszty zarażonych) szara, ma głebokie cienie pod oczami, długie siwe włosy, a jego wzrok jest "ponury". W pełnym rynsztunku mierzy 3 metry. Jest autorem pierwszej zwrotki Marszu zgnilizny. Zgnili Kosynierzy Kosynierzy są najgłebiej skrywanym asem w rękawie Rzeczpospolitej. Wysyłani są tam gdzie wszystko inne nie dałoby rady lub zawiodło. To pancerna, zatruta pięść uderzająca w największe zagrożenia państwa podziemnego lub wyrzynająca opętanych, którym udało się już raz pokonać "ludzi", żeby w umysłach nie zdążyły się zagniezdzić przeświadczenie, że ludzi da się pokonać i odwaga/duma. Oddziały złożone z zarażonych wyjątkowym wirusem, zakutych w wielkie pancerze, nienawistnych wojów, w czasie walki z wszelkim wrogiem, są młotem, a kowadłem staje się miejsce w którym spotkają swych wrogów. Jedyną formą rozrywki, oprócz okaleczania, zabijania i palenia, jest śpiewanie ich niesławnego Marszu zgnilizny. Zgnili Kosynierzy, Marsz zgnilizny(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ANuxAWvDU5w)- link do oryginału "Skóra nabrzmiała od narośli na kościach Mózg pokryty bliznami pełnymi glizd Pordzewiały pancerz zasłania bestię wewnątrz Wylewają się i śmierdzą poczerniałe flaki Wizjer pokryty pleśnią, filtry wydychają smród W jednej chwili kaszle legion żołnierzy plagi My synowie Matariona - On nas wszystkich błogosławił Dał nam dar dżumy - uchronił nas od mogił Otworzył nam oczy Słabe ciała oddaliśmy pladze I zabiliśmy człowieka wewnątrz nas Zamieniliśmy go na zarazę Nieskończenie powielający się wirus Wewnątrz każdego z nas Jesteśmy wypełnieni nowym życiem To które wszystkich was pochłonie Nie ma sensu walczyć z nami Bądz, Opętany psie, gotów na śmierć Porzućcie nadzieję, bo po cóż wam ona Pogodzcie się ze śmiercią z rąk Matariona" Przemiana Na podstawie sekcji zwłok osób, które zgineły podczas przemiany po części zrozumiano to zjawisko. Wirus zastępuje organy i mięśnie zarażonego dużo wydajniejszymi i mniejszymi kopiami, a energię do tego potrzebną otrzymuje z rozkładu tkanek. Pierwszego dnia( gorączka i mdłości) wirus wytwarza substancję, która zaczyna rozkładać ciało zarażonego. Dnia drugiego ( gangrena i martwica) rozpoczyna proces budowy nowych narządów, które mieszczą się tam gdzie wcześniej jedo pluco. Piątego dnia kości zaczynają oplatać nowe mięśnie, bardziej przypominające ścięgna, a dotychczasowy układ nerwowy zostaje zniszczony i przez następne dwa dni jest odtwarzany. Po tym wszystkim zakażeni w teori nie powinni odczuwać żadnego bólu, lecz wielu skarży się na bóle fantomowe. Kategoria:Po Zdarzeniu Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Mężczyzna